The present invention is directed to a collapsible frame, and especially to a collapsible frame for use in perambulators, carriages, strollers, and the like.
There are many well-known types of collapsible frames which typically rely on a scissors-type linkage for folding and opening. These prior art mechanisms, however, are often difficult to manipulate and hard to keep in the open position.